tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Season 1 Episode 12 "The Legend of the Templars" (Socke21)
"The Legend of the Templars" ist die zwölfte Episoden der ersten Staffel der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie des Users Socke21. Diese Episode ist die zweite von vier Episoden des ersten 4rer Turtels Marathon. Season 1 Episode 12 Die Episode beginnt im Versteck der Turtles: Die vier Schildkröten hängen vor dem Fernseher herum und schauen sich gerade die Nachrichten an. Carlos Chiang O´Brien Gambe: Wie es aussieht ist das Mittelalter zurück gekehrt. Ein seltsamer als Ritter verkleideter Mann macht die Straßen New Yorks unsicher. Bis jetzt schaffte es die Polizei nicht den Ritter fest zu nehmen. Nun eine Warnung an die Bevölkerung. Sollten sie den Ritter sehen rufen sie die Polizei, spielen sie nicht den Helden. Das war Carlos Chiang O´Brien Gambe mit den Nachrichten. Donatello: Das hört sich nach einem Mutanten an. Leonardo: Könnte sein, am besten wir suchen diesen Typen und versichern uns ob er ein Mutant ist oder einfach nur ein Spinner in einem Kostüm. Raphael: Ja und wenn wir ihn gefunden haben verpass ich ihm eine Abreibung. Leonardo: Warte mal, Raph du kannst ihn nicht einfach so eine Verpassen. Raphael: Und wieso nicht? Leonardo: Keine Ahnung, sehen wir uns das ganze überhaupt einmal an. Die Turtles verlassen ihr Versteck um sich auf die Suche nach dem vermeidlichen Ritter zu machen. Michelangelo: Glaubt ihr dieser Ritter Typ hat solche coolen Schuhe die sie immer im Mittelalter hatten. Raphael: Keine Ahnung, frag ihn doch einfach wenn du ihn siehst. (schüttelt den Kopf) Leonardo: jungs! Da ist er. Die Turtles entdecken unten auf der Straße eine Gestalt die sehr einem Ritter ähnelt. Donatello: Ist er das? Leonardo: Schätze schon. Kommt, sehen wir uns das ganze genauer an. Die Turtles springen hinunter auf die Straße und stellen den seltsamen Ritter. Leonardo: Stehen bleiben, Schurke. Raphael: Alter, schenk dir die Sprüche die tun buchstäblich weh. Der Ritter dreht sich zu den Turtles um, zieht sein Schwert und kommt ihnen immer näher. Michelangelo: Jungs, täusch ich mich oder ist der Typ aus Stein? Donatello: Was, das ist doch nicht möglich. Oha, der Typ ist wirklich haus Stein. Michelangelo: Und wie sollen wir Sir Stonehead fertig machen? Raphael: Sir Stonehead? Michelangelo: Ja, naja er ist ein Ritter und er ist aus Stein also "Sir Stonehead". Leonardo: Ok machen wir diesen Steinritter fertig. Die Turtles greifen den Ritter an. Dieser pariert die Angriffe der Turtles mit seinem Schwert. Leonardo: Der Typ kämpft gut. Sir Stonehead: Wo ist euer Lehnsherr. Ich wünsche ihn zu sprechen. Raphael: Wen will er sprechen. Donatello: Unseren Lehnsherr. Das war im Mittelalter der Mann der zum Beispiel Bauern beschäftigte. Sir Stonehead: Nun, sprecht. Wo ist er? Raphael: Alter, reg dich ab oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun. Sir Stonehead: Wer ist der den ihr "Alter" nennt. Donatello: Äh, Raph das Wort "Alter" gab es damals noch nicht deshalb kennt er es wahrscheinlich nicht. Leonardo: Ok Schluss mit diesen Mittelalter Spielen. Wie machen wir ihn am Besten fertig. Donatello: Naja, er ist aus Stein also keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen. Leonardo: Hast du eine Idee, Raph? Raph? Während die Turtles noch immer über eine Taktik diskutierten griff Raphael ohne Vorwarnung den Steinritter an. Leonardo: Oh, man. Na los helfen wir ihm. Nun unterstützen die Turtles ihren Bruder bei seinem Kampf gegen Sir Stonehead. Anfangs schafften sie es noch gut gegen ihn zu kämpfen doch nach einiger Zeit schaffte es der Ritter sie zu Boden zu ringen und sie zurück zu drängen. Donatello: Was jetzt? Leonardo: Ich hab eine Idee. Die Turtles ziehen sich in eine Chemiefabrik zurück dicht gefolgt von Sir Stonehead. In der Fabrik stellt er die Turtles. Sir Stonehead: Nun werd ich euch vernichten ihr Narren. Leonardo: Mikey, jetzt. Auf einmal springt Michelangelo mit einem Schlau hinunter, dreht das Ventil auf und im nächsten Moment schießt aus dem Schlauch Unmengen an flüssigem Stickstoff. Durch die Chemikalie wird der Ritter nach und nach eingefroren bis er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Michelangelo: Wir haben es geschafft. Leonardo: Noch nicht ganz, so ist er noch immer eine Bedrohung für New York. Raph, das ist dein Einsatz. Im nächsten Moment biegt Raphael mit einem Gabelstapler um die Ecke und fährt direkt auf den eingefrorenen Sir Stonehead zu. Er rammt ihn direkt mit der Front des Staplers. Der eingefrorene Steinritter zerschellt ihn lauter kleine Steinstücke. Leonardo: Jetzt haben wir es geschafft. Michelangelo: Year, wir haben es einfach drauf, BOOYAKASHA! Ende Verbündete *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael Neutrale Charaktere *Carlos Chiang O´Brien Gambe Feinde *Sir Stonehead Schauplätze *Versteck der Turtles *Straßen von New York City *Dächer von New York City *Chemiefabrik Trivia *Diese Episode ist die Zweite von Vier Episoden des ersten 4rer Turtles Marathon. Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Episode